


[Podfic] from madrid to heaven

by CurryDraws



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I'm ill but did it anyways, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, crowley gets called out by spanish idioms, sorry for my spanish, spanish wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: On the bus out of Tadfield, Crowley feels unusually conscious of Aziraphale sitting in the seat next to him. Their shoulders touch. He doesn’t know where to look, so he turns his gaze to a smudge on the window and he thinks of Madrid.[Two missing scenes from the last episode.]





	[Podfic] from madrid to heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkavenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [from madrid to heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239835) by [darkavenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenue/pseuds/darkavenue). 

**Title:** from madrid to heaven

**Author:** darkavenue

**Fandom:** Good Omens

**Summary:** On the bus out of Tadfield, Crowley feels unusually conscious of Aziraphale sitting in the seat next to him. Their shoulders touch. He doesn’t know where to look, so he turns his gaze to a smudge on the window and he thinks of Madrid.

[Two missing scenes from the last episode.]

**Podfic Length: **6:30 Min

**Mp3: ** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MG7_wDFMoz5_6CTacO6p4TurKC6clQe-/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on tumblr and thought it was cute.
> 
> (I'm ill and very sorry for my bad Spanish)


End file.
